


The Voice

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood, Hearing Voices, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lui aveva bevuto solo un paio di bicchieri.Non quanto gli servisse per essere ubriaco.Di certo abbastanza per perdere il controllo su se stesso, per lasciarsi guidare solo dall’istinto e dalla Voce.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	The Voice

**_ \- The Voice - _ **

Hikaru non avrebbe voluto pensarci così tanto.

Non avrebbe voluto che tutto quello accadesse.

Ma c’era una voce nella sua testa, che gli parlava senza sosta, che gli imponeva puntualmente di spostare il suo sguardo, di trovare quello che stava cercando.

Di farlo suo, costasse quel che costasse.

Yuya era seduto davanti a lui.

Gli aveva chiesto di andare a casa sua quella sera, dopo le registrazioni dello Shounen Club, per cenare insieme e poi, forse, bere qualcosa.

_Chii è fuori con alcuni suoi amici, quindi non ho niente da fare... perché no?_

Chii.

Perché no.

Hikaru aveva dovuto lottare contro la Voce, che gli diceva di fargli del male.

E per quella volta, aveva vinto lui.

Ora il più grande beveva, continuando a riempirsi bicchieri su bicchieri, mentre il livello di liquido nella bottiglia di tequila che avevano tirato fuori poco più di un’ora prima scendeva vertiginosamente.

Lui aveva bevuto solo un paio di bicchieri.

Non quanto gli servisse per essere ubriaco.

Di certo abbastanza per perdere il controllo su se stesso, per lasciarsi guidare solo dall’istinto e dalla Voce.

_Toccalo_ la sentì dire, e non poté fare niente per resistere.

Si sporse, mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

L’altro lo guardò, confuso, ma non fece niente per fermarlo, probabilmente non ritenendolo un contatto pericoloso abbastanza da dover avere paura, o per poter presagire che ci fosse in esso un secondo significato.

_Di più._

Hikaru si alzò dalla sedia, andando accanto al ragazzo e passandogli con decisione una mano sul volto.

Fu a quel punto che il più grande cominciò a sembrargli più nervoso.

“Hikka, che cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese, cercando di rimanere tranquillo, come per non voler partire prevenuto nei suoi confronti.

Il ragazzo si chinò su di lui, facendo aderire la fronte con la sua e sorridendogli.

_Bacialo._

Fece presa sulla sua nuca, attirandolo a sé, posando le labbra sulle sue, leccandogliele, cercando un accesso a quella bocca.

Takaki si alzò a quel punto, leggermente malfermo sulle proprie gambe, e lo respinse con decisione.

“Sarà meglio che adesso vada” mormorò, con la fronte corrugata e un’espressione che non nascondeva nemmeno in minima parte il disagio e l’inquietudine che provava.

_Non può andarsene. Fermalo._

Gli afferrò un polso, stringendolo forte, torcendolo, fino a quando l’altro non fu costretto a girarsi verso di lui, per evitare di farsi ancora più male.

“Hikka, per favore... lasciami” gli chiese, il tono di voce lievemente biascicante.

Il più piccolo lo ignorò, e gli si avvicinò nuovamente, cercando di baciarlo una seconda volta.

Di nuovo, fu respinto, e a quel punto perse la pazienza.

Colpì un lato del volto di Yuya, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

Lo vide cercare di mantenersi in equilibrio, e poi fare perno con le mani sul tavolo per non cadere a terra.

Era certo che in condizioni normali non sarebbe riuscito a sopraffarlo.

Con la complicità dell’alcool, sapeva che le sue possibilità aumentavano.

Gli diede un altro schiaffo, osservando solo brevemente il sangue che cominciava a scorrere da un lato della sua bocca, poi fece presa sui suoi capelli, cominciando a tirarlo verso la stanza da letto.

L’altro urlò, ma si trascinò dietro di lui per cercare di allentare la presa.

Una volta dentro la camera, Hikaru lo spinse contro il letto, montandogli a cavalcioni.

“Hikaru, lasciami andare immediatamente. Non sei in te, lo capisci? Sono io, sono Yuuyan... che cosa stai cercando di fare?” gli chiese, sempre con tono malfermo, mentre con le braccia cercava di tenerlo lontano.

_Legalo._

Il più piccolo sorrise e, tenendo fermi i polsi dell’altro con una mano, si sfilò la cintura, facendola passare poi intorno alla testiera del letto e oltre le sue mani.

Poi strinse, tanto forte che l’altro gridò ancora.

“Io lo so chi sei, Yuuyan” mormorò, passandogli delicatamente un dito sul lato del viso, macchiandoselo poi con il sangue dell’altro. “Sei tu a non sapere chi sono io” continuò, sporgendosi verso il comodino di fianco al letto, aprendo il cassetto e tirandone fuori un paio di forbici. Le passò sul viso di Takaki, per il puro gusto di vedere il terrore attraversargli il volto, poi con perizia gli tagliò la maglietta, dal basso verso l’alto, sulle maniche, finché l’altro non rimase a petto nudo sotto di lui. Lo prese per la nuca, attirandolo verso di sé fino a quando la distanza fra i loro volti non fu millimetrica. “Non lo sai chi sono, no? Tu non riesci a vedermi, _non vuoi_ vedermi. Hai il tuo Chii-chan e non ti importa di nessun altro, no?” sibilò, digrignando i denti.

Poi fece un sospiro profondo. Si scostò da lui, prendendolo per i fianchi e girandolo con la faccia contro il materasso, torcendogli i polsi.

Yuya si lasciò andare all’ennesimo lamento, ma lui non se ne curò.

“Non mi vuoi vedere?” gli disse poi, mettendoglisi a cavalcioni e chinandosi su di lui, posandogli le labbra sulla nuca. “E allora non guardarmi” concluse, in un sussurro.

Si prese il suo tempo, togliendosi i vestiti e poi liberando anche l’altro dei pantaloni e dei boxer, gli unici indumenti rimastigli indosso.

_È bello, vero?_

Hikaru si morse un labbro, rimanendo a guardare Yuya nudo sotto di sé.

Gli passò una mano sulla schiena, sulla linea della colonna vertebrale, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

La Voce aveva ragione.

Era maledettamente bello, ed era a portata di mano.

Poco importava che fosse lì costretto con la forza, poco importava che avesse gli occhi chiusi, serrati, che non lo stesse guardando.

Non era ancora il momento che lo vedesse e, per adesso, era sufficiente che fosse lui a poterlo guardare.

Scese con la lingua lì dove la mano aveva già tracciato il suo percorso, cominciando a leccare leggermente, mordendolo su una scapola, assaggiando la sua pelle, facendo presa sui fianchi, graffiandoli.

Scese con una mano sulle sue gambe poi, cominciando ad accarezzarle con movimenti erratici, continuativi, fino a risalire con le unghie sulle natiche, sfiorandole appena.

Lo sentì fremere, e sorrise.

Risalì lentamente su di lui, quella schiena ampia gli sembrava come un territorio aperto su cui poter giocare liberamente; alternava le labbra alla lingua e ai denti, cercando di coprire tutto lo spazio a sua disposizione, eccitandosi ancora di più quando vide i segni dei propri denti su quella pelle, tracce del suo passaggio su di lui.

Ignorarlo, non sarebbe stato più così semplice. 

Tornato all’altezza del suo viso, gli passò viziosamente la lingua sulla guancia, poi sorrise.

Gli passò un dito sulle labbra, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quei lineamenti.

“Ti piace, Yuuyan, vero?” mormorò, ma non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro che il più grande tentò invano di morderlo, protendendo la testa in avanti per quanto poteva, con uno sguardo quasi feroce in viso.

“Mi fa schifo, Hikaru. Tu mi fai schifo” ringhiò, senza nascondere il disgusto nei propri occhi.

L’altro rimase immobile per qualche secondo, passandosi pensierosamente la lingua sulle labbra.

_Lui è solo una puttana, non ha il diritto di dirti che fai schifo. Fallo pentire di ciò che ha detto._

Era solo una puttana, solo un’inutile volgare puttana.

Poteva fare con lui quello che voleva.

La Voce aveva ragione, la Voce aveva _sempre_ ragione.

Gli si distese addosso, tornando con la mano sul suo corpo, facendola scivolare velocemente in mezzo alle sue gambe, finché non gli andarono a sfiorare l’apertura.

Godette incredibilmente quando lo vide trasalire e cominciare ad agitarsi, preso dal panico.

_Fagli male._

A fatica, fece entrare due dita dentro di lui, per il puro gusto di fargli provare dolore.

Quel dolore che lui gli aveva inflitto per anni.

Quel dolore che gli avevano causato i suoi occhi, che lo attraversavano sempre, senza riuscire a vederlo davvero.

Quel dolore, che ora dalle sue mani si trasferiva al corpo dell’altro, che lanciò un urlo, dimenandosi, stringendo ancora di più la cintura contro i suoi polsi, e Hikaru sperò che i segni che gli avrebbe lasciato fossero profondi abbastanza.

Si mise disteso di lato, accanto a lui, con un piede fece perno per fargli aprire maggiormente le gambe, prendendo a muovere le dita dentro di lui, brusco, senza alcuna traccia di delicatezza.

Tornò a leccargli la schiena, certo del fatto che fosse una cosa di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato.

Leccava, mordeva, baciava, e contemporaneamente muoveva la mano, sentendo che i gemiti di dolore dell’altro lo stavano portando al proprio limite di sopportazione.

_Basta giocare_ disse la Voce, e lui inconsapevolmente annuì in risposta.

Sfilò le dita da dentro di lui, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso all’altezza della testa dell’altro.

Lo vide socchiudere appena gli occhi, bagnati di lacrime, e la cosa non fece altro che farlo sentire meglio.

Gli piaceva l’aspetto di quelle lacrime, gli piaceva tutto il male che esprimevano.

Gli piaceva il suo sguardo di odio, perché comunque lo stava guardando.

Prese in mano la propria erezione, dura e bagnata, posandogliela con una delicatezza quasi surreale sulle labbra.

“Apri” gli disse, con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre Yuya serrava la bocca e scuoteva la testa.

Spazientito, si chinò su di lui, afferrandogli i capelli con una mano e portando la bocca vicino al suo orecchio.

“Farà ancora più male altrimenti, lo sai vero?” sibilò, lasciandolo andare e tornando nella stessa posizione di prima, in attesa.

“Puoi ancora fermarti, Hikaru” gli disse Takaki, in un filo di voce. Aveva perso qualsiasi spavalderia, qualsiasi senso di ribellione, qualsiasi forza di combattere contro di lui.

Se pensava di fargli pietà, si sbagliava di grosso.

_Potresti fermarti..._

“Potrei fermarmi...”

_ma non credo che lo farai._

“Ma non credo che lo farò” concluse, scrollando le spalle e spingendo la propria erezione nella bocca dell’altro.

Lo vide stringere gli occhi e cercare di reprimere un conato, quando sentì la punta andare a toccargli la gola.

Hikaru non se ne curò, non gli importava che soffocasse o meno.

Gli importava solo della propria eccitazione, della sensazione di quella bocca calda intorno a lui, del controllo più totale che aveva sul ragazzo.

Gli prese la testa in una mano, cominciando a muovere i fianchi quasi pigramente, senza andare troppo veloce, o sapeva che non avrebbe resistito.

Passarono pochi minuti, prima di scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra e tornare a mettersi dietro di lui, disteso, mentre con il proprio membro umido della saliva dell’altro andava a toccare solo leggermente la sua apertura.

“Urla, se vuoi” gli mormorò in un orecchio, prima di penetrarlo con una spinta secca.

E Yuya, lo fece.

Urlò per il dolore, per l’umiliazione, per aver perso qualunque speranza sul fatto che Hikaru potesse effettivamente fermarsi.

Urlò ad ogni spinta dell’altro dentro di sé, fino a che non ebbe più aria nei polmoni.

E poi, sfinito, si limitò a poggiare la testa sul cuscino, singhiozzando leggermente, lasciando che l’altro lo usasse.

E Hikaru, non si sarebbe di certo fatto pregare.

Spingeva in quel corpo bollente senza alcun freno, cercando di spingersi sempre più in fondo, di farglielo sentire, di fargli sempre più male.

Stava perdendo il controllo, e lo sapeva.

_È troppo presto._

Hikaru si chinò, andando a mordere per l’ennesima volta la schiena di Yuya, rallentando i movimenti dei fianchi contro il suo corpo.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui, sentendolo tendersi per un attimo, forse nella vaga speranza che finalmente fosse tutto finito.

Il più piccolo si spostò momentaneamente da sopra di lui, costringendolo nuovamente a girarsi.

Era così che voleva venire.

Guardandolo e facendosi guardare.

Gli passò una mano sul collo, fremendo per quanto gli sembrava bello Yuya in quel momento, legato al suo letto, in suo completo potere, con le lacrime che gli bagnavano il volto stanco.

Si sistemò in mezzo alle sue gambe, portandone una contro il proprio fianco e penetrandolo di nuovo.

Tornò a spingere dentro di lui, il ritmo sempre più erratico, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo avvicinarsi sempre di più.

Mise una mano sul volto di Takaki, graffiandogli la guancia, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi.

“Vedimi, Yuya... vedimi adesso” mormorò.

_Ora._

Venne dentro di lui con un grido strozzato, stringendo ancora di più la mano sul suo viso, scendendo con la bocca sul suo collo, mordendolo.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo poi, ansimando.

Aprì gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi.

Sorrise.

Poi si spostò leggermente, accoccolandosi contro il suo corpo, come se fossero amanti, come se non l’avesse appena preso con la forza.

Yuya non disse niente, ormai del tutto privo di forze.

_Lo ami, vero?_

“Ti amo, Yuya” mormorò, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, ignorando l’espressione di disgusto sul volto dell’altro.

Si alzò in piedi, osservando quel corpo, quello che era appena stato suo.

_Non sarà mai tuo._ disse la Voce, puntuale e crudele come sempre, ma lui si limitò a scuotere la testa, perché non era necessario che glielo ricordasse.

“Lasciami andare, Hikaru” mormorò Takaki, implorante.

L’altro rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e gli voltò le spalle, afferrando il pacchetto di sigarette abbandonato sul comodino e dirigendosi verso la portafinestra.

Uscì nel piccolo balcone che dava sulla strada.

Respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca di Tokyo.

Poi si accese una sigaretta, appoggiandosi in bilico sulla ringhiera e cominciando a dare boccate distratte, sporadiche.

_Ti è piaciuto, vero?_

Gli era piaciuto.

_Yuya ti odierà per il resto della tua vita, lo sai?_

Lo sapeva.

_È triste, no?_

Era incredibilmente triste, ma non poteva tornare indietro, né avrebbe voluto farlo.

_Non ha più senso stare a questo mondo, ne sei consapevole_ _?_

Avrebbe voluto dire di no, ma la Voce sapeva sempre quando mentiva.

Si alzò in piedi, posando i piedi sugli spazi tra una sbarra e l’altra della ringhiera.

Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando per l’ultima volta Yuya, la sua schiena, il suo corpo.

I suoi occhi, fissi nei propri.

Si girò, scorgendo la figura sul letto, tremante, e guardò di nuovo quegli occhi.

_Fallo._

Si girò nuovamente. Cadde. E poi la sua mente poté riposarsi.

La Voce, finalmente, tacque.


End file.
